


maybe another quarter

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Coffee, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Richie tries to leave the house early unnoticed but Wentworth catches him.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	maybe another quarter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of incestuous pairs drinking coffee.

Confidence was key to not getting questioned. As long as a person had that right attitude they could do whatever the hell they wanted. Richie repeated this to himself over and over, unwilling to address why he was so nervous about doing something he practically did every day and was in no way breaking the rules. He would be fine.

Wentworth caught him by the wrist dashing his hopes of leaving unnoticed, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Richie looked down at his father’s slippers which felt mockingly mundane in the moment, “A friend’s house.”

Which friend Richie wasn’t sure. He planned to try them all, from closest to farthest. If none of those worked out then he could stand to wander around town. Maybe he’d stop by the arcade although he did not have much in the way of pocket change at the moment and would just end up pining for the allowance he was supposed to get tomorrow. Anything would be better than staying put.

“I can’t imagine your friend’s parents wanting you around so early,” he put down his newspaper, “It’s not even seven yet.”

He didn’t have a rebuttal to that and even if he did his throat was frozen. All he could do it tear his hand away.

Wentworth seemed to frown at that but resumed a neutral expression quickly, “Sit down. I poured you a cup of coffee,” he gestured to the empty seat next to him that sure enough had a cup of coffee in front of it.

The coffee still looked warm and was in a mug Richie bought Wentworth for Father’s Day that he didn’t realize Wentworth had ever opened. Richie found himself sitting despite himself.

Perhaps he had stepped into some alternate dimension. Because the last time Richie tried to get Wentworth to let him drink coffee he had gotten a lecture about how it would stain his teeth and how he was hyperactive enough already. Which was a far cry from the fondness that filled his eyes right now as Richie cautiously took his first sip.

Wentworth smiled, “How do pancakes sound?”

On any other day Richie would have described that smile as sweet and would have loved for his father to direct that at him. But after seeing that same smile the first time he managed to force a moan out of him all it did was make him nauseous.

The coffee was a little bitter but not so much that Richie couldn’t get used to it, “Add bacon and I’m in.”

“Deal,” he ruffled Richie’s hair and he couldn’t help but think of how much he used to crave that sort of affection from Wentworth as he also thought about how it might feel to be launched into the sun and the rising prices of coffee.


End file.
